


Happy Anniversary

by ChanseyDelighted89



Series: Cannon Works [3]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anniversary, Celebrating their anniversary, F/F, two dorks being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChanseyDelighted89/pseuds/ChanseyDelighted89
Summary: It'd been a while since either got to spend their anniversary together. As their lives as heroes and normal jobs made it nearly impossible. But they still found time to make their gifts for each other.





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written anything lovey dovey. I really love Kimiko and Belinda together. They're such dorks together.

It was their anniversary and they were home together. Just lazily laying in their king sized bed under their silk beige blankets. Belinda was fast asleep, curled up around her body pillow. Wearing her favorite worn out band t-shirt and grey jogging pants. Her face was just so gentle and calm while she slept. Kimiko couldn’t help but smile as she watched her for a moment. Then carefully climbed out of bed. Not wanting to wake her wife up before she got everything ready.

She hurriedly tipped toed out of the room and to the kitchen. Everything had to be perfect for when her wife woke up. First part of her wife’s gift was her favorite breakfast. Then while she was eating, surprise her with the other handmade gift. Which she spent quite a few months to create specifically for her wife. A large quilt consisting of her favorite colors. Mint green, lavender, and sky blue. 

It was something she was proud of. And hoped her wife would love as well. As she got to work on making the blueberry waffles, she hummed to herself. This was going to be her best gift yet.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, she heard her wife coming down the stairs. Belinda was rubbing her eyes as she came in. A small grin forming on her face as she smelled the waffles. In a soft voice, she asked,”Koko, what’re you doing up so early?”

“Making the first part of your anniversary gift, Linnie.”,she answered. Setting down three blueberry waffles on a plate. Covering it with honey and a few more blueberries. There was already a glass of lavender tea that Belinda really adored. The look on her wife’s face made her grin as she dished her own food for herself. When Belinda sat down, she continued,”I got another gift for you. But I’m only gonna give it to you after breakfast.”

A fake pout came to her face for a moment before she started eating. Belinda could wait for her gift. It wasn’t like she was going to be waiting that long. While they ate, Kimiko asked,”Do you wanna do anything special tonight?”

“I was thinking we could just make dinner here and watch our favorite movie.”,Belinda suggested. That sounded pretty good to herself. Just a cozy night between them both. Nothing pressing. No big fancy restaurant that they had to go to. A simple night in watching  _ **‘Young Frankenstein’**_ with their favorite movie night snacks. Nodding her head, she started cutting her waffles. While they ate, they discussed what to have for dinner. Whether or not to order some pizza or to make it themselves. Since neither were really feeling like cooking one, they elected to order from Pizza Hut. Get three pizzas with pepperoni, cheese, and a veggie lovers. Maybe get a few sodas while they were at it.

Once they got that out of they way, they finished breakfast. Kimiko quickly got the dishes put in the dishwasher. Smiling at her wife, she said,”Wait here, I gotta go get your present.”

“Alright, I’ll be waiting.”,Belinda stated. With that, Kimiko practically sprinted up the stairs. Then right into her closet. Throwing open the door, she quickly got the large box down from it’s hiding spot above her jackets. Keeping a tight grip on it, she rushed back down the stairs and into the kitchen. When she got back to her wife, she had a present as well. Of course she would. It wasn’t like she wouldn’t get her a gift too. Kimiko held the box in her hands as she said,”I just know you’re gonna love this, puddin’.”

“I’m probably sure that I will, Koko.”,she assured. Setting the gift for Kimiko down on the counter, she reached for her gift. Which her wife quickly set in her hands. A large grin on her face as she waited for Belinda to open it. Belinda glanced down at the gift for Kimiko then at Kimiko and asked,”Don’t you want to open up your present?”

“I wanna see your face when you open it.”,she answered. Practically bouncing as she watched her wife tear open the wrapping paper. Then quickly open the box. Belinda pulled up the large knitted blanket and held it up. Looking up at her wife, Belinda said,”It’s so beautiful, Koko. And so soft. I love everything about it.”

“How long did it take you to make?”,she questioned. Kimiko picked up her gift as she answered,”It took me five months. I’m really glad you like it.”

“I love it, Koko. I’m so happy that you made this for me.”,she said. Nuzzling her face against the fabric for a little bit. Then she stated,”Now hurry up and open your gift. The suspense is killing me already.”

“Alright, alright.”,her wife stated. Opening the wrapping paper as quick as possible, she felt her jaw drop. Her eyes widened as she stared at the gift in her hands. It was a painting. Of herself in her wedding attire. But unlike their wedding day, she had her natural skin. The kimono she had been wearing looked much better than in their actual photos. It was the sweetest thing she’d ever seen. Closing her jaw, she looked over at her wife with a smile. Kimiko felt happy tears rolled down her cheeks. Gently setting the painting down, she rushed over and hugged her wife. Pressing her face into her wife’s shoulder as she said,”It’s so wonderful, puddin’. I absolutely love it. Thank you so much. This is the best gift anyone’s ever given me.”

Her wife let go of her blanket and gently hugged her tight. Belinda rubbed her back as she stated,”You’re welcome, Koko. Happy anniversary.”

“Happy anniversary, puddin’.”,Kimiko said. A few minutes later, she let go of her wife. And they quickly got ready for the rest of their day. Putting their gifts in their room. Kimiko made the bed as her wife opened up the curtains. Belinda put her present over the blankets. Both of them loved how it matched their bedding already. Then they hurriedly got into the shower together, washed up and then got dressed. They fed their pets before heading out to do some errands before dinner.

* * *

A few hours later, Kimiko fixed up the living room for movie night. Putting down lots of blankets and pillows. Then putting their favorite DVD in the player while Belinda ordered the pizzas. She sat down and pulled her blanket over herself. When Belinda came back in with two cups for their soda. With a smile, she asked,”It’ll be at least half an hour until they get here. Do you want to start the movie now or do you wanna pop something else in?”

“Let’s play the movie now. I don’t wanna wait for this.”,she answered. Kimiko grinned as she joined her on the couch. Both snuggled together as Kimiko hit play. While they snuggled, she kissed Belinda’s cheek. This was nicer than she pictured it would be. She was grateful that they finally had a chance to be _‘normal’_  or as  _‘normal’_ as two mutants could be. Half an hour later, their pizza arrived along with their sodas. Setting the pizza boxes on the coffee table. And taking slices out of it as they watched the movie. While they snuggled together, Kimiko was grateful they hadn’t gone anywhere. It was nice having just this time together. Nothing major. Not having any criminals or major disaster. While they snuggled, she said,”I love you, Linnie.”

“I love you too, Koko.”


End file.
